parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paleozoic King
NatureRules1's TV spoof of Dinosaur King, it's created for the 10th Anniversary of this TV Series. featuring some Giant Animals from the Paleozoic, also some others, but the latest-living animal species featured is from the Late Cretaceous. Human Cast: *Max Taylor - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rex Owen - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Zoe Drake - Ash (Sing) *Spike Taylor - Alex (Madagascar) *Reese Drake - Amy Rose (The Adventures of Sonic) *Dr. Z - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Ursula - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Zander - Boss Wolf (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Ed - Iago (Aladdin) *Rod - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Laura - Song (Kung Fu Panda:Legends of Awesomeness) *Helga - Stretch (Toy Story 3) *Seth - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Jonathan - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!:2009) Species Cast: * T''riceratops horridus'' - Ichthyostega * Carnotaurus sastrei - Dimetrodon grandis * Parasaurolophus walkeri - Lystrosaurus * Tyrannosaurus rex - Inostrancevia alexandri * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus - Prionosuchus plummeri * Saichania chulsanensis - Moschops capensis * Giganotosaurus carolinii - Postosuchus kirkpatricki * Stegosaurus stenops - Tanystropheus longobardicus * Brontosaurus excelsus - Scutosaurus * Pawpawsaurus campbelli - Edaphosaurus pogonias * Megaraptor namunhuaiquii ''- Lycaenops ornatus * ''Allosaurus fragilis - Saurosuchus galilei * Therizinosaurus cheloniformis - Euchambersia mirabilis * Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis - Kannemeyeria * Maiasaura peeblesorum - Ischigualastia jenseni * Seismosaurus hallorum - Desmatosuchus spurensis * Supersaurus viviane - Beelzebufo ampinga * Saurophaganax maximus - Proterogyrinus * Pteranodon longiceps - Coelurosauravus * Albertosaurus sarcophagus - Dinogorgon rubidgei * Carcharodontosaurus saharicus - Rubidgea atrox * Rajasaurus narmadensis - Fasolasuchus tenax * Baryonyx walkeri - Rutiodon carolinensis * Shunosaurus lii - Bunostegos akokanensis * Irritator challengeri - Purlovia maxima * Styracosaurus albertensis - Estemmenosuchus mirabilis * Suchomimus tenerensis - Smilosuchus gregorii * Edmontosaurus regalis - Placerias hesternus * Deinonychus antirrhopus - Carnufex carolinensis * Utahraptor ostrommaysorum - Nundasuchus songeaensis * Futabasaurus suzukii - Helicoprion * Ophthalmosaurus icenicus - Edestus * Amargasaurus cazaui - Lotosaurus adentus * Iguanodon bernissartensis - Tiktaalik roseae * Velociraptor mongoliensis - Effigia okeeffeae * Troodon formosus - Metoposaurus algarvensis * Dilophosaurus wetherilli - Diplocaulus * Megalosaurus bucklandii - Acanthostega * Cryolophosaurus ellioti - Rhinesuchus * Lambeosaurus lambei - Elginia mirabilis * Alioramus remotus - Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis * Ankylosaurus magniventris - Hynerpeton bassetti * Tarbosaurus bataar - Sarcosuchus imperator * Daspletosaurus torosus - Poposaurus gracilis * Jobaria tiguidensis - Notosuchus terrestris * Saltasaurus loricatus - Paratypothorax andressi * Edmontonia longiceps - Oudenodon * Indosuchus raptorius - Sanajeh indicus * Eocarcharia dinops - Sillosuchus longicervix * Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis - Simosuchus clarki * Corythosaurus casuarius - Morganucodon * Ceratosaurus nasicornis - Arizonasaurus babbitti * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis - Saharastega moradiensis * Altirhinus kurzanovi - Erythrotherium parringtoni * Euoplocephalus tutus - Manipulator modificaputis * Anchiceratops ornatus - Phlegethontia * Saurolophus osborni - Diictodon * Mapusaurus roseae - Anteosaurus magnificus * Pentaceratops sternbergii - Jonkeria * Ampelosaurus atacis - Basilemys * Oviraptor philoceratops - Euparkeria capensis * Majungasaurus crenatissimus - Erythrosuchus africanus * Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis - Teleocrater rhadinus * Olorotitan arharensis - Madtsoia madagascariensis * Piatnitzkysaurus floresi - Machimosaurus rex * Tupuxuara longicristatus - Peteinosaurus * Achelousaurus horneri - Platyoposaurus * Diceratops hatcheri - Triopticus primus * Torosaurus latus - Dinodontosaurus * Deltadromeus agilis - Asilisaurus kongwe * Torvosaurus tanneri - Aegisuchus witmeri * Lanzhousaurus magnidens - Anomalocaris * Leaellynasaura amicagraphica - Materpiscis attenboroughi * Isisaurus colberti - Isisfordia duncani * Afrovenator abakensis - Peltobatrachus * Anhanguera araripensis - Sharovipteryx mirabilis * Lexovisaurus durobrivensis - Bradysaurus baini * Kentrosaurus aethiopicus - Trematosaurus * Archaeopteryx lithographica - Volaticotherium antiquum * Gorgosaurus libratus - Batrachotomus kurpferzellensis * Prosaurolophus maximus - Proganochelys quenstedti * Tapejara wellnhoferi - Eudimorphodon * Gigantspinosaurus sichuanensis - Tiarajudens eccentricus * Sauropelta edwardsorum - Dinilysia patagonica * Minmi paravertebra - Adamantinasuchus navae * Stegoceras validum - Anatosuchus minor * Segnosaurus galbinensis - Eucritta melanolimnetes * Quetzalcoatlus northropi - Meganeura monyi * Udanoceratops tschizhovi - Marasuchus lilloensis * Muttaburrasaurus langdoni - Longisquama insignis * Muraenosaurus leedsi - Hyneria lindae * Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus - Armadillosuchus arrudai * Dicraeosaurus hansemanni - Hovasaurus boulei * Zuniceratops christopheri - Juramaia sinensis * Eoraptor lunensis - Hylonomus lyelli * Allosaurus atrox - Prestosuchus chiniquensis * Gallimimus bullatus - Proterosuchus fergusi * Anatotitan copei - Titanophoneus potens * Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis - Hyperodapedon sanjuanensis * Neovenator salerii - Borealosuchus * Siamotyrannus isanensis - Ornithosuchus woodwardi * Tarchia gigantea - Eryops * Cetiosaurus medius - Cacops woehri * Eucentrosaurus apertus - Mastodonsaurus torvus * Nodosaurus textilis - Adocus beatus * Albertaceratops nesmoi - Mesosaurus tenuidens * Centrosaurus apertus - Brachychampsa montana * Wuerhosaurus homheni - Tetraceratops insignis * Monolophosaurus jiangi - Smok wawelski *''Dromiceiomimus brevitertius'' - Eudibamus cursoris *''Gastonia burgei'' - Pappochelys rosinae *''Shantungosaurus giganteus'' - Cyclotosaurus buechneri *''Panoplosaurus mirus'' - Procynosuchus delaharpeae *''Rugops primus'' - Drepanosaurus unguicaudatus *''Struthiomimus altus'' - Lagerpeton chanarensis *''Lambeosaurus magnicristatus'' - Deltavjatia vjatkensis *''Titanosaurus blanfordi'' - Archimylacris eggintoni *''Polacanthus foxii'' - Aphthoroblattina *''Talarurus plicatospineus'' - Baurusuchus salgadoensis *''Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis'' - Ozimek volans *''Ouranosaurus nigeriensis'' - Hypuronector limnaios *''Metriacanthosaurus parkeri'' - Thoracosaurus Human Cast Gallery: Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as Max Taylor Baloo jungle book 2014.png|Baloo as Rex Owen Ash sing.png|Ash as Zoe Drake 0707-28178q.jpg|Alex as Spike Taylor Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Reese Drake Tailung.jpg|Tai Lung as Dr.Z Species Cast Gallery: Ichthyostega.jpg|Ichthyostega as Triceratops Dimetrodon grandis by kana hebi-dax9ct6.jpg|Dimetrodon as Carnotaurus Lystrosaurus.jpg|Lystrosaurus as Parasaurolophus Inostrancevia.jpg|Inostrancevia as Tyrannosaurus Rex Prionosuchus.png|Prionosuchus as Spinosaurus Moschops.jpg|Moschops as Saichania BBC.Walking.With.Dinosaurs.Ep1.New.Blood.DivX511.AC3.www.mvgroup.org.avi snapshot 14.27 -2017.04.08 12.16.38-.jpg|Postosuchus as Giganotosaurus Tanystropheus.jpg|Tanystropheus as Stegosaurus Scutosaurus.jpg|Scutosaurus as Brontosaurus Edaphosaurus.jpg|Edaphosaurus as Pawpawsaurus Lycaenops.jpg|Lycaenops as Megaraptor 1. Evolution's Winners.mp4 snapshot 09.39 -2017.04.16 11.17.01-.jpg|Saurosuchus as A.fragilis Euchambersia.png|Euchambersia as Therizinosaurus Kannemeyeria.jpg|Kannemeyeria as Pachycephalosaurus Ischigualastia.jpg|Ischigualastia as Maiasaura Desmatosuchus.jpg|Desmatosuchus as Seismosaurus Beelzebufo ampinga.jpg|Beelzebufo as Supersaurus WWM1x2 Proterogyrinus.jpg|Proterogyrinus as Saurophaganax Coelurosauravus.jpg|Coelurosauravus as Pteranodon Dinogorgon.jpg|Dinogorgon as Albertosaurus Rubidgea.jpg|Rubidgea as Carcharodontosaurus Fasolasuchus.jpg|Fasolasuchus as Rajasaurus Rutiodon.png|Rutiodon as Baryonyx Bunostegos.jpg|Bunostegos as Shunosaurus Purlovia maxima.jpg|Purlovia as Irritator Estemmenosuchus.jpg|Estemmenosuchus as Styracosaurus Smilosuchus.jpg|Smilosuchus as Suchomimus Placerias.jpg|Placerias as Edmontosaurus Carnufex.jpg|Carnufex as Deinonychus Nundasuchus.jpg|Nundasuchus as Utahraptor Helicoprion.jpg|Helicoprion as Futabasaurus Edestus.jpg|Edestus as Ophthalmosaurus Lotosaurus.jpeg|Lotosaurus as Amargasaurus Tiktaalik2.jpg|Tiktaalik as Iguanodon Effigia.jpg|Effigia as Velociraptor Metoposaurus.jpg|Metoposaurus as Troodon Diplocaulus.jpg|Diplocaulus as Dilophosaurus Acanthostega.jpg|Acanthostega as Megalosaurus Rhinesuchus.png|Rhinesuchus as Cryolophosaurus Elginia.jpg|Elginia as L.lambei Pulmonoscorpius 2.jpg|Pulmonoscorpius as Alioramus Hynerpeton.png|Hynerpeton as Ankylosaurus Sarcosuchus2.jpg|Sarcosuchus as Tarbosaurus Poposaurus.jpg|Poposaurus as Daspletosaurus Notosuchus2.jpg|Notosuchus as Jobaria Paratypothorax.jpg|Paratypothorax as Saltasaurus Oudenodon.jpg|Oudenodon as Edmontonia Sanajeh.jpg|Sanajeh as Indosuchus Sillosuchus.jpg|Sillosuchus as Eocarcharia Simosuchus2.jpg|Simosuchus as Pachyrhinosaurus 1200px-Morganucodon.jpg|Morganucodon as Corythosaurus Arizonasaurus.jpg|Arizonasaurus as Ceratosaurus Saharastega.jpg|Saharastega as Acrocanthosaurus Erythrotherium.jpg|Erythrotherium as Altirhinus Manipulator.jpg|Manipulator as Euoplocephalus Phlegethontia.jpg|Phlegethontia as Anchiceratops Diictodon.png|Diictodon as Saurolophus Anteosaurus.jpg|Anteosaurus as Mapusaurus Jonkeria.jpg|Jonkeria as Pentaceratops 12042705 448933651945740 4453948231249030450 n.jpg|Basilemys as Ampelosaurus Euparkeria.png|Euparkeria as Oviraptor Erythrosuchus.jpg|Erythrosuchus as Majungasaurus Teleocrater.jpg|Teleocrater as Yangchuanosaurus Madtsoia.png|Madtsoia as Olorotitan Machimosaurus-rex.jpg|Machimosaurus rex as Piatnitzkysaurus Peteinosaurus.jpg|Peteinosaurus as Tupuxuara Platyoposaurus.jpg|Platyoposaurus as Achelousaurus Triopticus-updated.jpg|Triopticus as Diceratops Dinodontosaurus.jpg|Dinodontosaurus as Torosaurus Asilisaurus.jpg|Asilisaurus as Deltadromeus Aegisuchus.jpg|Aegisuchus as Torvosaurus Anomalocaris2.jpg|Anomalocaris as Lanzhousaurus Materpiscis.jpg|Materpiscis as Leaellynasaura Isisfordia.jpg|Isisfordia as Isisaurus Peltobatrachus.jpg|Peltobatrachus as Afrovenator Sharovipteryx.jpg|Sharovipteryx as Anhanguera Bradysaurus.jpg|Bradysaurus as Lexovisaurus Trematosaurus.jpg|Trematosaurus as Kentrosaurus Volaticotherium2.jpg|Volaticotherium as Archaeopteryx Batrachotomus.JPG|Batrachotomus as Gorgosaurus Proganochelys.jpg|Proganochelys as Prosaurolophus Eudimorphodon.jpg|Eudimorphodon as Tapejara Tiarajudens.jpg|Tiarajudens as Gigantspinosaurus Dinilysia.jpg|Dinilysia as Sauropelta Adamantinasuchus.jpg|Adamantinasuchus as Minmi Anatosuchus.jpg|Anatosuchus as Stegoceras Eucritta.jpg|Eucritta as Segnosaurus Meganeura2.jpg|Meganeura as Quetzalcoatlus Marasuchus.jpg|Marasuchus as Udanoceratops Longisquama.jpg|Longisquama as Muttaburrasaurus Hyneria.jpg|Hyneria as Muraenosaurus Armadillosuchus2.jpg|Armadillosuchus as Tsintaosaurus Hovasaurus.jpg|Hovasaurus as Dicraeosaurus Juramaia.jpg|Juramaia as Zuniceratops Hylonomus.jpg|Hylonomus as Eoraptor Prestosuchus.jpg|Prestosuchus as A.atrox Proterosuchus.jpg|Proterosuchus as Gallimimus Titanophoneus.jpg|Titanophoneus as Anatotitan Hyperodapedon.jpg|Hyperodapedon as Nemegtosaurus Borealosuchus2.jpg|Borealosuchus as Neovenator Ornithosuchus.jpg|Ornithosuchus as Siamotyrannus Eryops.jpg|Eryops as Tarchia Category:NatureRules1 Category:Dinosaur King Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Species Casts